Wrong day to die
by Nevermind555
Summary: OS Moriarty. Jim veut quelque chose que Dorman, banquier véreux, a. Dorman a eu de la chance ce soir là mais en aura sans doute moins demain...  Language cru par moment.


**Wrong day to die**

Jim eut la nausée en pénétrant dans ce lieu confiné, noyé dans la fumée.

Il soupira. Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps... et heureusement ! ce genre d'endroit lui était insupportable !

Un bar à strip-tease ! il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, cet imbécile de Pete Dorman !

L'endroit était à la fois banal et vulgaire.

Son costume Westwood sentirait la nicotine et ses yeux n'allaient pas tarder à piquer.

Oui, Jim était un homme délicat...

La musique était d'un mauvais goût, les chaises et les tables douteuses.

A peine s'était-il installé, qu'une fille vint s'accrocher à son cou : "On fait des shows privés si tu veux..."

Moriarty levait le sourcil.

"Pour combien je peux te voir te bousiller, chérie ?"

Le ton employé avait été pire encore que la demande elle-même.

Elle le lâcha avec une moue de mépris. Elle avait eu de la chance ce soir là...

Le regard de Moriarty croisa ceux de trois de ses hommes attablés plus loin.

Il ne se déplaçait jamais seul ; la meute offrait bien plus de protection.

Le regard de Moriarty oscillait d'un client à l'autre.

Il scruta un instant la scène sur laquelle une créature endiablée se déchaînait, simulant toutes sortes de mouvements évocateurs et provocants.

Jim soupira une nouvelle fois, prêt à se lever, exaspéré par l'endroit choisi par Dorman.

Il consulta sa montre lorsqu'une serveuse lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait boire.

Jim se commanda un alcool fort alors que la femme s'attendait à ce que cet adulescent demande un soda ! il est vrai qu'avec son physique svelte, sa taille moyenne et son visage poupin, le commun des mortels était loin de se douter du monstre qui se cachait derrière cette apparence policée !

Il était du signe zodiacal du caméléon ; capable de se fondre dans la masse à des fins toutes personnelles. Or dans le cas présent, l'endroit l'ennuyait autant qu'il lui tapait sur le système.

Dorman avait du retard et le retard n'arrangeait guère l'humeur déjà massacrante du grand patron.

Moriarty ruminait sa colère froide.

Deux de ses hommes escortèrent enfin son interlocuteur jusqu'à la table.

"T'as décidé de m'exaspérer ce soir, Pete ?"

Yeux ronds en face.

"Mais jamais de la vie !..."

Moriarty fixait son verre et le liquide ocre qui y dormait.

Puis ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long de son interlocuteur qui se mit à palir instantanément.

Ceux qui connaissaient Moriarty savaient qu'il valait mieux veiller, si on tenait à maintenir un tant soit peu son espérance de vie, à ne pas contrarier le gangster. Tentaculaire, l'homme était capable de vous retrouver dans le moindre recoin du monde et de vous livrer aux pires supplices, à défaut de vous tuer lui-même.

Son physique de garçonnet trahissait sa très haute démence ainsi que sa cruauté qui était loin d'être légendaire !

"J'ai pensé que... que l'endroit vous plairait."

"Mauvais calcul, Pete. Fichu, regrettable mauvais calcul."

Il vit l'homme déglutir péniblement. L'effet qu'il exerçait sur le commun des mortels était terrible mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu le goût d'en jouir. Ce fait était particulièrement marquant depuis qu'il avait côtoyé le gratin des détectives plus connu sous le nom de Sherlock Holmes ! Dès lors, les autres étaient devenus de simples pions qu'il se contentait de déplacer au gré de ses fantaisies ; et de l'imagination, Jim en avait à en revendre !

Avec Holmes au moins il y avait de quoi se fendre la poire même s'il savait l'issue dramatique et le jeu particulièrement mortel - mais après tout, il n'était pas le bras droit de la Faucheuse par procuration pour rien !

"Tu sais ce que je veux, Pete."

Le regard, noir malgré la fumée ambiante, perçant comme deux vrilles sans fin, venait de se figer sur le banquier véreux.

"Voilà une semaine que je patiente. Je le veux. Je le veux ce soir."

"Mais... mais patron, c'est impossible..."

Jim eut une grimace, paupières closes et crispées, bouche signifiant qu'il va y avoir problème et contrariété à la clé !

Dorman rapetissait à vue d'oeil sur sa chaise.

Jim vida son verre d'un trait.

"On s'occupe de suite de toi dans l'arrière cour ?" grogna-t-il sur le ton d'un animal hargneux et blessé avec un petit mouvement de tête sur le côté.

"Je... je n'ai pas eu le temps de..."

"Où tu te crois, Pete, sans déconner ? tu n'es plus à ton petit business de mes deux ! c'est pour moi que tu bosses, pauvre crétin. Et si tu imagines que j'ai du temps à perdre avec..."

Il se tut lorsqu'une fille vint enlacer son interlocuteur.

"Ca vous dit de venir voir ce qui se passe derrière le rideau ?..." questionna-t-elle en chevauchant le banquier.

Jim sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se mit à voir rouge. Très rouge. Rouge sang.

"Ton copain a l'air un peu stressé... c'est sa première fois ?" questionna la fille.

Jim leva le menton, tête renversée un instant en arrière. A dire vrai, il avait envie de foutre le feu à l'endroit - d'ailleurs oui, il faudra sérieusement y songer.

Cette strip-tease payée au salaire minimum s'improvisait psy à présent...

Des femmes, Jim pouvait en avoir à la pelle. Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigts et de cash.

Jim aimait avoir le choix, suivant son humeur de la soirée. Il les sélectionnait comme on choisit des vêtements dans une vitrine. Et il pouvait en faire ainsi qu'exiger d'elles ce qui lui passait par la tête !

Assurément, il était loin d'être "vierge", lui !

A cette pensée, un sourire alarmant vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Sherlock amenait toujours ce genre de sourire sur ses lèvres ; il était devenu son obsession la plus absolue.

"Okay." lâcha-t-il simplement.

La fille lui sourit.

Le banquier était largué.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent la fille qui rameuta une copine au hasard histoire d'accroître les bénéfices.

Ses hommes ne lâchaient pas Moriarty du regard.

"Le patron veut s'amuser..." émit l'un d'eux à voix basse avec un sourire sadique à peine masqué.

"Il va fumer le banquier sur place."

Ils s'installèrent dans une petite cabine dont la couleur prédominante était le rouge.

Jim se mit à avoir un mal de crâne affreux. L'alcool... il avait oublié à quel point il ne le supportait pas.

"Je veux ce dont on parle demain. Demain sans faute, Dorman."

Une des filles vint le chevaucher, ouvrant la veste de son costume.

"Oublie un peu les affaires..." lui dit-elle avant de lécher sa joue sur toute la longueur, arrachant à Jim une moue écoeurée.

"Les affaires, il n'y a que ça de vrai."

La fille jouait des hanches sur lui. Il conservait résolument les mains dans les poches, adossé de manière très détendue contre le sky carmin.

"Hmm... je te plais on dirait..." constata-t-elle alors qu'en fait ce n'était que le canon de son revolver fourré dans la poche de son pantalon qui faisait illusion.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'irait le mieux en fait... pendue ou écorchée vive ?..."

Elle rit bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise le contenu des derniers mots.

"Je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. Ici ou ailleurs. Il n'y a que Sherlock qui m'apporte un tant soit peu de distraction à ses heures."

Il bascula la fille sur le côté et dégaina son portable.

"... pas de réseau en prime. Vraiment, il y de quoi devenir DINGUE !"

Le dernier mot avait été aboyé, résonnant dans tout l'espace de la cabine.

Les filles le regardaient à présent avec des yeux ronds.

Le félin venait de sortir ses griffes et visiblement ne se contenterait pas du sky, aussi rouge soit-il...

"Toi. Demain sans faute." en désigant le banquier du doigt.

La menace était inutile.

Il quitta la cabine et sortit dans la rue. Ses hommes le suivèrent un à un.

"Vas chercher la caisse, Pat."

"Tu ne me le lâches pas d'une semelle, ce foireux." ordonna le patron à son bras droit.

Dans la grosse voiture aux vitres teintées, Jim trouvait qu'il empestait la fumée et ronchonna durant tout le trajet avec de retrouver une suite cossue, de changer de costume et d'envoyer l'autre au pressing.

Vraiment... fichue soirée.

Mais restons positif, la vie était faite de joies simples comme celle qui l'attendait demain : casser simultanément la Tour de Londres, la banque d'Angleterre et la prison de Pentonville. La pie voleuse avait décidément plus d'un tour dans son sac.

FIN.


End file.
